


Milk and Honey

by LydiaOLydia



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, POV Jayne Cobb, Snippet, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOLydia/pseuds/LydiaOLydia
Summary: A short interlude





	Milk and Honey

Shepherd had always talked about searching for a land of milk and honey. Jayne couldn't see the point of it.

He was familiar with cows. Both ends. Milk wasn't worth the trouble. Stuff didn't even get you drunk. Hadn't drank it for years and didn't miss it. Honey? That was for rich folks and their gunpowder tea. Give him a land of free trim and cheap protein over milk and honey any day.

Even so. . .

He rubbed his hand over the valley between her breasts. Pale. Smooth. Ran his tongue over the spot where his hand had just been. Rich. Slick. Sweet. Little bit of salt to it.

Twirled her hair between his fingers. Shiny. Slippery. Soft. Gold even under those gorram Christmas lights.

Big eyes blinked up at him. "What you thinking about?"

"That I might be a man of God after all."

Kaylee let out a low shaky laugh, wrapped a sweaty arm around his neck and pulled him down till their foreheads touched.

"Not yet, Jayne. Not just yet."


End file.
